


what you want

by deadt0m



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Ending, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Team as Family, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadt0m/pseuds/deadt0m
Summary: Представь, что ты можешь изменить любой момент своего прошлого по щелчку пальцев.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia





	1. going under

Люси обещает себе, что не будет бояться. И у нее получается. С трудом, но получается, когда она видит разрушенное металлическими стержнями здание гильдии; едва получается, когда она со слезами на глазах стоит рядом с хрупким искалеченным телом Леви; сомнительно получается при встрече с хмурой девушкой-дождем и раздражающим мужчиной в монокле. Получается даже, когда рядом проползает, перебирая тонкими ножками, что-то. Люси, конечно, немного отодвигается, но не слишком заметно, честно.

Получается ровно до того момента, пока в высокой башне парень перед ней внезапно не спрашивает:

— Боится ли госпожа Люси насекомых?

Черт, увидел все же? От его голоса, насмешливого и будто бы безразличного, становится не по себе. От вопроса, в общем, тоже. Люси сглатывает и, храбрясь, бросает чуть неуверенно

— Можно просто по имени. Они противные, но…

и отшатывается, когда он широкими шагами подходит к ней, садится на корточки.

— Ну что вы, госпожа Люси, мастер сказал, что вы крайне важная особа, конечно же и обращение к вам должно быть соответствующим! — он звонко хлопает ладонями, и опирается рукой о щеку.

Парень примерно одного роста и возраста с Нацу и Греем, но рядом с ними Люси не чувствует себя настолько неуютно. Очень хочется оттолкнуть его, но руки грубо связаны за спиной. В другой руке парня — нечто извивающееся, длинное и мохнатое. Люси сдерживается, чтобы не взвизгнуть, и морщится. Больно проезжается по холодному каменному полу ногами (только бы не до крови, пожалуйста), и это отрезвляет. Парню, кажется, и дела до нее нет — он рассеянно наблюдает за сороконожкой, держит ее перед глазами. Люси косится в сторону окна, думая, как бы изящнее и быстрее сбежать, и, когда снова поворачивается к парню, понимает, что теперь он пристально смотрит на нее.  
Будто бы в самую душу заглядывает.

— Госпожа Люси, — парень слегка растягивает гласные, и ей не понять, насколько он серьезен, — вы только посмотрите на них! Неужели вы думаете, что это маленькое и безобидное создание хоть чем-то хуже некоторых людей? Или, может, страшнее?

«Тем не менее, ты только что его грубо швырнул о стену», — уже готова возмутиться Люси, но от его взгляда и внезапно ледяного тона передергивает, и она быстро закрывает рот. Ей все еще не хочется быть слабой — хотя бы в своих глазах — поэтому, вздернув подбородок, спрашивает твердым, по ее мнению, голосом:

— Вы знаете, кто я?

— Ох, — парень снисходительно усмехается, и только в его темных глазах все еще необъяснимая выжигающая концентрация злобы, — конечно, госпожа Хартфилия. Именно ваш отец и велел привести вас. Видимо, так волнуется, что его дочь выполняет опасные задания за мизерную плату… Наверное, он хороший отец, да?

Люси убеждает себя, что ненависть и ярость в стальном голосе парня ей только слышатся, но, если честно, при упоминании отца думать не получается ни о чем другом, кроме него. Да и если парень всего лишь выполняет задание, он не должен быть ее основной проблемой, а, значит, можно не отвечать на его неприятные вопросы.

К отцу настолько сильно не хочется, что придется прибегнуть к… к этому. Люси чуть заметно вздыхает и наигранно смущенно произносит:

— Извините, мне нужно в туалет.

Парень делает неопределенный жест рукой куда-то к стене, она смотрит в ту сторону и видит ведро. Подходит к нему, слегка улыбается, заранее празднуя такую легкую победу, и косится на парня из-под челки. Тот насмешливо выгибает бровь и машет, мол, да, можешь продолжать. Да, прямо так. Да, при мне. Люси удрученно цыкает и быстро решается.

Пусть лучше она умрет, но отца больше не увидит. И она действительно верит — хочет верить — в то, что где-то вдалеке раздается недовольный крик Нацу, в то, что он придет на помощь, спасет. Наброски плана приходят в голову почти мгновенно, продумывать и шлифовать некогда, поэтому Люси быстро пинает ведро в сторону парня, который не отводит от нее задумчивого взгляда, будто бы оценивая. Подбегает к широкому отверстию в стене и, крепко зажмурившись, прыгает, отчаянно кричит имя Нацу и падает, падает, падает.

Люси не видит этого, но парень из башни инстинктивно тянется за ней, потом удивленно косится на свою руку, опускает, ворчит что-то похожее на «Какое убожество. И это действительно ее дочь?» и растворяется в тенях.

Нацу ловит ее и сейчас бережно развязывает веревку, споря с Хэппи, следует ли им осмотреть башню. Люси трет онемевшие запястья, чувствуя, как слезы вины подступают к глазам, тихо просит прощения и с надрывом говорит, что любит Хвост Феи и хочет остаться с ними. Нацу растерянно хмыкает, сажает ее к себе на плечи и заботливо несет в гильдию. Люси чувствует на себе все тот же тяжелый взгляд, оборачивается и видит лишь тьму, которая обхватывает, будто бы растворяет в себе пугающего парня. Но решает не тревожить Нацу. Лишь бы просто поскорее отсюда уйти.

***

Гажил наслышан о Нацу Драгниле, о его невероятной силе и считает его достойным противником. Кидается в бой, не оглядываясь, но зная, что из тени за ним наблюдает Дрейк. И вот облажаться перед ним Гажил точно не хочет.

А раз не хочет, значит, и не облажается.

Нацу на удивление обоих удачно и уверенно теснит сначала посмеивающегося Гажила, не дает взять верх быстро, и тому остается воспользоваться собственным явным преимуществом и плавно, с хищным изяществом и маниакальным блеском в глазах отступить, почти что сбежать на массивные балки у самой крыши. Он будто выныривает из давящей на чуткие уши толщи воды — здесь гораздо тише и спокойнее. Смотрит на нешуточное сражение внизу, уверенный в скорой победе: план мастера идеален, точен и весьма хитер (ну, по словам Дрейка во всяком случае).

Сам Гажил не упадет: у него металлические крепления, а вот Нацу придется очень постараться, чтобы не уступить ему. И Нацу действительно старается, даже темп атак не сильно уменьшается. Он в ярости, и это прибавляет сил, заставляет выложиться на полную.

«И ведь это он еще не в курсе, что его девчонка у нас», — думает Дрейк, прикусывая губу. Мощь огненного убийцы драконов и правда поражает. Эх, такую бы силу и в правильные руки...

Дрейк лениво опирается на стену и не вмешивается в битву без необходимости (по приказу мастера, конечно), просто следит за исполнением превосходного плана, анализирует врагов. Не то чтобы мастер сам недостаточно осведомлен, но в чем Дрейк точно разбирается, так это в людских слабостях. И подстраховаться никогда не мешает.

«А вот и старик! Как вовремя, изящно и со вкусом — вот, что значит профессионал своего дела. Не то, что некоторые…» — Дрейк задумчиво прикусывает губу, кидает быстрый недовольный взгляд в сторону Гажила, который с виду, конечно, все такой же бодрый, но все равно потрепанный и злой. Дрейк прекрасно знает, как сильно выводит из себя невозможность доказать собственное превосходство и быстро перемещается на балки. Встает рядом с Гажилом, слышит его тяжелое дыхание, слегка покачивается — жмурится, только чтобы не смотреть вниз, — и чувствует, как его сразу же, по привычке, о которой никто не хочет говорить, хватают за руку — сильно и очень больно — и, как только возвращают в устойчивое положение, быстро отпускают. Усмехается. Незаметно для себя пальцами цепляется за одежду Гажила. Тот хмыкает, но не отстраняется.

— Идиот, — сплевывает Гажил.

— Ты-то? Знаю, — Дрейк кажется настолько беспечным, что зубы сводит. — Так что с девчонкой? Поймали? Какие молодцы, — он изображает бурные аплодисменты и натянуто улыбается. — Ну, тогда я побежал ублажать нашу дорогую гостью!

Гажил фыркает, скрещивает руки на груди и повторяет:

— Идиот.

***

Они сидят вдвоем за обшарпанным столом в гильдии друг напротив друга, тихо переругиваясь скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости. Еще немного, и здание придет в движение, а Гажил направится на поиски сбежавшей девчонки.

— Опять ты все испортил, а исправлять мне, — он уже восстановился после битвы с Нацу и выглядит как обычно недовольным.

— На то ты и сильнейший, — Дрейк прикрывает рот кулаком и кашляет. Получается настолько подозрительно похоже на смех, что Гажил не может не пихнуть его ногой, — чтобы вытягивать ситуацию. Тем более, мне все равно здесь нечего делать, мастер приказал идти с тобой, — и через пару секунд, будто бы спохватившись, добавляет: — Эй, ты что, не рад?

Мастер не приказывал вообще-то, и слова не сказал, лишь смерил презрительным взглядом, но Гажилу знать об этом вовсе не обязательно.

— Вот счастье-то.

Дрейк показательно вздыхает. 

Гажил будто что-то чувствует, поднимается и встает рядом с ним. Все вокруг стремительно темнеет, кожу покалывает, и они оказываются на площади, где развернется сражение двух гильдий. В то же время огромное здание начинает движение. Земля едва ощутимо гудит от тяжелой поступи механических ног. Парни — особенно Гажил — уверены, что выйдут победителями. А пока им, по плану мастера, следует выждать подходящего момента и схватить Люси. Дураков среди сильнейших магов Фантом Лорда нет («Почти нет», — сказал бы, ехидно улыбаясь, Дрейк, покосившись на Гажила, за что получил бы железным кулаком в живот), все знают, что Люси им просто так не выдадут. И Дрейк восхищен. В основном, кончено, безрассудством глупостью, но такая сила духа и желание защитить друзей… поражают.

Гажил рвется в бой, он уверен, что Нацу почувствовал его приближение (если не почувствовал, то и уважения не достоин), и Дрейку приходится напомнить об их особой миссии. Нацу все равно уже ждут внутри, он, неугомонный, обязательно кинется вперед раньше всех, станет сияющим сигналом надежды для каждого. Останется лишь перекрыть кислород, лишить возможности использовать магию — и все. Дрейк знает, как обидно Гажилу быть не тем, кто одолеет великого Нацу, но таков план мастера. Чертов мастер.

Девчонку уводят, выставляют вместо нее другую («Магии и возможностей у этой девушки, — удивляется Дрейк, — гораздо больше, чем она использует. Ну и дура, так глупо умереть»), и Гажил требовательно смотрит, намекая, что пора идти. Дрейк почти печально вздыхает, отрывается от приятного созерцания чужих страданий и проходит сквозь тьму, раздвигая ее тонкими руками, следует за Люси. Хорошо, что каждый закоулок города заранее тщательно изучен — никаких неожиданностей.

Люси рвется и сопротивляется, не дает себя увести, не хочет, чтобы из-за нее кто-то пострадал. Только не снова. Ее просьб не слышат, мягко отвечают, говорят, что все жертвы будут бессмысленны, если ее схватят на поле боя. И она плачет от собственного бессилия, чувствует себя виноватой. А потом запал кончается разом, она засыпает прямо на стуле, неудобно подперев голову рукой. Мягкий свет струится из окна, она выглядит такой безмятежной и красивой, что Ридус не может удержаться и берет в руки кисть. За усердной работой он не замечает, как за его спиной из тени тихо выходят двое.

Они переглядываются, Дрейк машет рукой, мол, твое задание, ты и разбирайся. Гажил фыркает, Ридус вздрагивает, и буквально через пару мгновений на его голову обрушивается тяжелый металлический столп.

— Хилый какой, ты посмотри, — тянет Дрейк, обходя сползшее со стула массивное тело.

— На себя посмотрел бы сначала.

— Я в прекрасной форме, — Дрейк почти искренне надувает щеки, но тут же быстро переключается: — И вот это — это вся защита? Я, если честно, немного разочарован.

Немного — еще мягко сказано, но Гажил даже рад, что все проходит быстро. Эта миссия его утомляет. Дрейк наклоняется и хватает альбом. На странице еще не до конца высохший портрет Люси.

— О, зато рисует красиво…

И на секунды зависает.

***

— Дрейк, я закончил, смотри!

Юстус неуклюже сбегает по скользким после дождя ступеням, чуть не падает, протягивает ему листок и робко улыбается.

— Ну что, похоже?

Дрейк осторожно забирает — руки чуть дрожат от волнения — и уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут из открытого окна второго этажа высовывается почти точная копия Юстуса, но постарше — его сестра, Юна, и звонко, но строго произносит:

— Чего раскричался? Ничего не делаешь, так хоть не мешай.

Рядом с ней тут же будто бы из ниоткуда возникает еще одна девочка. Она молчит, осторожно подхватывает Юну за талию и без труда затаскивает обратно в кабинет, чтобы не упала.

— Оставь, пусть делает, что хочет. Главное, у него получается.

Дрейк показывает Юне язык, Юстус тихо смеется.

Бумага тонкая, дешевая, но даже на ней портрет выглядит потрясающе. Дрейк бы точно не смог так нарисовать. Изящная прическа с нехитрым украшением, большие карие глаза будто бы светятся теплом и заботой, нежный изгиб тонких губ, простое платье… все ровно так, как он и описывал. Сложно рисовать то, чего ты никогда не видел; сложно описывать того, кого никогда больше не увидишь. Дрейк смотрит на рисунок с болью и любовью, дыхание сбивается, и он с трудом, но честно выговаривает:

— Очень похоже. У тебя настоящий талант, — и в благодарность взъерошивает темные короткие волосы Юстуса. С улыбкой смотрит, как тот кривится и пытается обратно их уложить. — Можно я себе оставлю? — Юстус кивает, и несколько прядей его волос забавно колышатся. — Я буду бережно его хранить, обещаю!

Дрейк кладет руку на сердце (оно почему-то бьется сильнее и чаще обычного), Юстус хихикает. В его серых глазах отражается голубое небо и зелень деревьев, и это неожиданно красиво. Дрейк думает, что Юстус и искусство — одно целое. Но лучше бы, честно, семья у него была целая. Жаль даже, что умение рисовать — единственное, что осталось ему от родителей.

— А вы не похожи что-то, — Руби заглядывает в листок через плечо Дрейка и хмыкает.

Она боевая, сильная и смелая, поэтому за словами не следит совершенно, за что получает довольно часто. Ее красота, как и речь, грубая. Она сама как каменная статуя богини из тех потертых книг о бесстрашных воинах-мореплавателях, что подчинили себе половину мира. Руби не боится шрамов — вообще, наверное, ничего не боится — и не скрывает их. Юстус иногда рисует ее тайком и каждый раз с тупой болью в сердце кривыми штрихами рассекает изображению левую бровь ужасающе близко к глазу. Никто из детей не спрашивает, откуда шрам, но каждый подозревает, что в этой некрасивой истории замешан ее отец-пьяница и его мерзкая компания. От отца Руби сбежала в приют сама.

Руби ураганом ворвалась в размеренную не слишком счастливую жизнь Дрейка и Юны, с трудом влилась в их компанию. Она долго задирала Юну, но в ответ не получала ничего, кроме кричащего страха в серых больших глазах, полных слез, и контрастно тихих всхлипов. А потом Руби увидела, как Юна так же тихо сносит нелестные отзывы и тычки в свою сторону от компании мальчишек постарше. Руби не считала себя бойцом за вселенскую справедливость, но уж точно не простила бы себе, если бы не кинулась в драку, заслонив собой трясущуюся от рыданий Юну. Их разняли воспитатели, бранили и обещали серьезное наказание, если такое еще хоть раз повторится. Но Руби не были важны их угрозы. Гораздо более важной и удивительно приятной наградой стала робкая улыбка Юны и ее тихое «спасибо».

С тех пор Руби умеет хрустеть челюстью — в драке ее выбили кулаком так, что она долго не могла нормально есть, и Юна ухаживала за ней, суетилась, как назойливая муха, но почему-то вовсе не раздражала — и теперь каждый в приюте знает, что на защите спокойствия хрупкой Юны прочной стеной стоит Руби. А о Руби слухи ходили разные. Ее боялись и обходили стороной все. Кроме Юны и Дрейка.

Каждый знает, что о матери Дрейка либо хорошее, либо ничего. Он кулаками и слабенькой магией отстаивает ее честь, а однажды даже проткнул вилкой руку парня, который сказал, что такие женщины не заслуживают жизни. Тот визжал настолько громко, что заглушал почти все мысли Дрейка. В голове, продираясь сквозь спутанную мешанину, красным билось только злое, грубое «Либо он, либо я!».

Он сжимает кулаки, смотрит с яростью, болью и еще чем-то, он и сам не знает, на Руби и уже замахивается, когда на плечо внезапно мягко давит чужая рука. Юна не первый раз их разнимает и успокаивает, так что ее Дрейк узнает сразу. И пытается вырваться, случайно ударяет локтем в живот Юну, слышит ее сдавленный вздох и ненадолго замирает. Его будто снова окатили ледяной водой, как это в шутку делает иногда Руби. Он разворачивается, помогает Юне удержать равновесие, позволяет опереться на себя и искренне извиняется без привычной наигранной шутливости.

— Все… в порядке, Дрейк, честно, — она солнечно (так по-родному, что ему становится даже неловко как-то) улыбается и отмахивается. — Первый раз, что ли? — потом Юна переводит вмиг ставший холодным взгляд на Руби, и та не видит на ее лице и тени улыбки. — Руби, чувство такта, помнишь? Я же просила.

— А я что, виновата, что ли, что он и правда не похож… — она замечает, как сильнее нахмурилась Юна (Дрейк слишком сильно сжимает ее плечо, рука немного немеет) и тут же осекается. — Ладно.

А потом Руби поворачивает голову к Дрейку, сжимает губы и угрожающе спрашивает:

— Как ты посмел ее ударить?

Юна быстро подходит к ней, берет за локоть и лопочет что-то о том, что их вдвоем еще просили в библиотеке перебрать книги, некоторые подклеить, а сделать это надо до того, как стемнеет, так что стоит поторопиться.

Когда они уже направляются к большому зданию, переговариваясь, Юна поворачивается и незаметно подмигивает Дрейку. Он кивает, и, несмотря на то, что на душе все еще сильно паршиво, становится будто бы немного теплее где-то в районе сердца. Дрейк не знает, что это, да и не сильно хочет узнавать, поэтому осторожно складывает листок дважды и бережно убирает в единственный карман потрепанной кофты.

У него есть свое особое место для размышлений. Это побитые ступени сгоревшего при давнишнем пожаре одного из корпусов. Он скрыт деревьями и не виден при визитах людей, интересующихся на что идут их пожертвованные на благотворительность деньги, а значит, им вовсе нет необходимости заниматься. Здесь по-особенному тихо, не чувствуется давления чужих взглядов спиной — всем строго запрещено приближаться к этому опасно покосившемуся строению — и не слишком чисто, так, что можно углем почиркать на умытых дождями камнях извилистые загогулины. Дрейк медленно крадется в его сторону, постоянно оглядывается и старается держаться в тени, чтобы не заметили.

Он сразу понимает, что что-то не так, чувствует чужое присутствие, но все равно идет дальше. В конце концов это его место, и он готов его отстаивать. Дрейк выходит на заросшую полянку, обходит обожженный почерневший корпус и, как только в поле его зрения появляются ступени, встает в боевую позицию, подсмотренную в другой, полузабытой, жизни у бродячих волшебников в трактире. А когда подходит ближе, останавливается, узнавая в одиноко сидящей фигуре воспитательницу. Она, наверное, единственный добрый взрослый в этом забытом цивилизацией месте, печально смотрит на него и не говорит ни слова, лишь рукой показывает, что он может сесть рядом. Дрейк молча плюхается на грязные ступени и вздыхает. Тишина не давит, но он все равно чувствует важным поделиться с ней, поэтому протягивает портрет и восхищенно говорит, что это Юстус ему нарисовал только по его собственным, Дрейка, словам, и получилось очень похоже.

За что он уважает эту воспитательницу, так это за ее безграничную доброту и понимание. Ее улыбка, всегда немного печальная, сглаживает любые конфликты, сводит на нет. Она уважает каждого ребенка здесь, заботится лучше родных матерей. И каждый уважает ее в ответ, поэтому рассказывают о своих переживаниях и радостях, делятся, зная, что будут услышаны.

Она осторожно принимает листок — Дрейк готов поклясться, что он даже не помялся ни капли! — и внимательно рассматривает. Так же внимательно, как в любимых Дрейком книгах о приключениях отважных путешественников любуются мифическими сокровищами.

— И правда очень красиво. Талантливо, — она аккуратно возвращает портрет. — Храни его бережно.

Юстус и правда талантлив. А еще очень усерден в работе. Он оттачивает собственные навыки почти все свободное время не только от большой любви к рисованию, но и в память о родителях, показавших ему основы, заметивших в его хаотичных детских каракулях проблески таланта. Оба его родителя были уважаемым художниками, чья слава долго гремела на все королевство. Вместе они создавали шедевры, которые и сейчас висят в королевских залах. Приобретение их творения считалось — и до сих пор считается — показателем статуса. Заказ их работ был недоступен даже многим знатным людям. При этом сами они не гнушались бесплатно украшать города к праздникам простых людей, поэтому их не просто уважали — любили. Днем всенародной скорби был объявлен день их трагичной смерти. Они с двумя детьми: сыном, который увлеченно что-то рисовал, держа бумагу на весу, и задумчиво наблюдающей за огнями большого города дочерью чуть постарше — возвращались с пышного торжества поздней ночью. Дорогу размыло осенними дождями, и на опасном повороте карету занесло, она потеряла управление и на большой скорости слетела с обрыва. Они переполошились. Последнее, что помнит испуганная на всю оставшуюся жизнь Юна, — крепкие объятия родителей, защищающие от острых щепок кареты. А потом только темнота.

Но немногие дети оказываются в этом приюте из-за трагических историй героических смертей родителей. Дрейк своей матери просто больше не нужен, Руби никогда не интересовала своего отца (за исключением тех случаев, когда он выставлял ее на улицу побираться). Почти каждый ребенок здесь переломанный жизнью, озлобленный, обиженный. Поэтому они и любят воспитательницу, которая открыто любит их.

Они еще какое-то время наслаждаются тишиной и покоем вместе, любуясь ало-розовым закатом, когда Дрейк внезапно дрогнувшим голосом тихо спрашивает:

— За что родители так поступают с детьми? Дети же их любят, так почему они… — и замолкает, стискивая в кармане портрет матери.

И воспитательница не может найти слов чтобы ответить достойно. Конечно, не все родители такие, не все взрослые эгоистичны и корыстны, есть и те, кто готовы помогать каждому, но как это объяснить брошенному ребенку? По ее впалым щекам катятся слезы, она прижимает будто бы внезапно уменьшившегося Дрейка к себе, даря минуты того тепла и заботы, которых он был лишен. Он утыкается носом в ее плечо и тихо шмыгает.

Они не раз еще встречаются на ступенях старого здания, безмятежно сидят там в объятиях друг друга до темноты. Это — их маленьким общий секрет от всего мира, который каждый хранит особенно трепетно.

И так продолжается, пока пятнадцатилетний Дрейк, только что отбывший наказание у настоятельницы, однажды не бросает тихо, сквозь зубы, опустив глаза:

— Я ухожу отсюда.

Она кладет руку на его плечо, мягко улыбается, дает ему собраться с мыслями. На ее глазах слезы, но она вовсе не собирается его удерживать здесь. Это слишком жестоко. Дрейк пристально смотрит, решительно отводит ее руку, говорит:

— Прощайте. И спасибо.

Он резко делает несколько шагов от нее, будто бы сомневаясь в правильности своего решения, потом идет все быстрее и быстрее. Увереннее.

Дрейк не оборачивается, но чувствует, как спину обжигают, провожают взглядом, слышит невысказанное «Береги себя!..» и прикладывает до постыдного много усилий, чтобы не разрыдаться.

***

Гажил грубо пихает его в бок, Дрейк выныривает из воспоминаний, трет глаза (даже если Гажил и увидел в них слезы, все равно решил промолчать — у каждого есть то, о чем не разговаривают над обездвиженными телами) обиженно смотрит в ответ, переводит взгляд на связанную Люси в его руке. Она без сознания, на теле краснеют следы сильных ударов.

— Полегче бы ты с ней, вдруг не заплатят.

Гажил закатывает глаза и сухо кидает в ответ:

— Был уже один идиот с ней мягок и обходителен. Одни проблемы от этого.

— А может ты просто завидуешь, а?

Если бы им не надо было доставить Люси мастеру как можно быстрее, Гажил ни за что не взял бы Дрейка за руку.


	2. made of stone

На восстановление гильдии уходят все физические и магические силы, на Дрейка — моральные. Он возникает в ее уютной комнате из ниоткуда, растекается черным пятном по нежно-розовой простыне и делает вид, будто так и надо.

— Куколка, ты же понимаешь, должна мне неприличную сумму денег за то, что не дала завершить миссию?

Люси замирает, опешив от такой наглости, и потому не сразу находит слов для ответа. Достает кнут, сжимая рукоять в кулаке сильно-сильно, чтобы сдержаться, и предупредительно хлопает им по полу. Парень вздрагивает и вскакивает с кровати. Под строгим взглядом Люси разглаживает простынь, морщится, показушно медленно стряхивает грязь — Люси вздыхает и надеется, что грязи там на самом деле нет, — и, наконец, поворачивается к ней. Кривит губы. Люси непроизвольно вздрагивает от этой улыбки, которая больше похожа на оскал.

— Ну, если денег у тебя сейчас нет, — тянет так, будто он хозяин ситуации. Люси отказывается признавать, что это действительно так, — то я готов подождать. О, или, знаешь, ты можешь пойти со мной на поиски одной штуковины, и мы будем в расчете.

— Штуковины? — недоуменно переспрашивает Люси и внезапно смеется. На удивленное фырканье парня поясняет: — Говоришь, как старик.

Люси не верит ему ни капли, хоть и не выгнала из своей квартиры. Она не знает, почему он пришёл после всего именно к ней, она не знает, почему предложил поиски той штуковины — «Это могущественный артефакт, созданный… а, не знаю, кем, чтобы менять прошлое. Конечно, мы отнесем его заказчику, но что нам мешает воспользоваться им? У тебя разве нет ничего, что ты хотела бы исправить?» — именно ей. Но духи относятся к этому парню на удивление неплохо, а сам он придумывает каждый день по сотне новых аргументов из списка «Почему Люси должна поехать со мной и почему я живу у нее, пока она не согласится». Получается не слишком убедительно, но Люси…

Люси окончательно сдается, когда он притаскивается в гильдию за ней. Он не участвовал в битве, а потому никто не обращает на него внимание. Кроме Нацу, который порывается поначалу вызвать его на честный магический бой. Люси, уже готовая вмешаться, чувствует холод руки Дрейка у себя на плече, замирает, слегка улыбается и кидает виноватый взгляд на Грея.

— Ох, прости-прости, я едва ли гожусь тебе в противники, — он протягивает свободную руку каждому парню для приветствия, девушкам галантно целует пальцы. — Дрейк. Дрейк Сонг, давний друг Люси.

Дрейк анализирует. Внимательно смотрит на согильдийцев Люси, задумывается, глядя на рыжего парня в парке — почему он в парке в разгар июльской жары? — и его странные потоки магии (как будто он сам из магии, а не просто ей пользуется, поразительно!).

Восхищается силой и выносливостью той, с алыми блестящими волосами, думает спросить у нее о шампуне и прочем уходе, пока не замечает случайно у Люси дома, как она — Эрза, он из уважения даже запомнил ее имя — по-спартански пользуется обычным хозяйственным мылом с клубничной отдушкой. Вопросов, почему ее волосы тогда выглядят настолько шикарно, становится все больше, и он интересуется у Люси, себя мысленно оправдывая желанием знать все и даже больше.

— Ей не говори, — мнется Люси, — но я иногда зову Рака на помощь.

Дрейк смеется почти искренне, хлопает ее по плечу и продолжает наблюдения.

Парень, который постоянно раздевается, — Грей — интересный собеседник и Дрейку в целом нравится. Между ними каким-то образом возникло взаимопонимание, и Дрейк в разговорах мастерски обходит все больные темы. Они перекидываются словами часами, пока Грей отстраивает здание гильдии, а Дрейк сидит где-то в тени рядом, и друг другом очень довольны.

Именно поэтому, конечно, Люси чаще всего просит Грея прийти к ней с ночевкой.

_Дрейк заваливается к Люси уже за полночь, слышит тихий, но все равно звонкий голос Люси — сердце бьется чуть быстрее — и приглушенный смех Грея. Дрейк усмехается в ответ на собственные мысли, заправляет прядь волос за ухо, тенью проскальзывает в ванную и ждет, пока Люси не придет туда готовиться ко сну. Дрейк знает, что Грей у Люси засыпает прямо на диване во время разговора._

_Люси тихонько напевает себе под нос что-то очень знакомое, на ходу расплетает волосы, в приятной полутьме встает у раковины, смывает легкий макияж, разворачивается и ойкает, споткнувшись. Дрейк сбрасывает остатки дремы, встает и протягивает ей полотенце в шутливом полупоклоне._

_— Тебе не кажется, — привычно насмешливо тянет он, — что он ночует у нас гораздо чаще остальных?_

_Люси автоматически поправляет:_

_— У меня, — и через несколько секунд, когда она понимает, о чем он говорит, тут же вспыхивает, кидает полотенце Дрейку в лицо, выпаливает: — Ну, знаешь, он хотя бы не поселился здесь!_

_Дрейк улыбается как-то слишком приторно, Люси чувствует себя очень некомфортно._

_— А ты хотела бы?_

_— Что? — переспрашивает Люси._

_Тянет время. Так и не отвечает, но Дрейк, в общем-то, не настаивает._

_Они расходятся по комнатам в молчании, у Люси в голове мысли путаются, и все время сходятся к одному и тому же вопросу: «Хотела бы? Хотела бы? Хотела бы?»_

_На следующую ночь Люси просит Леви запечатать квартиру своей магией. Они вдвоем, уютно свернувшись в объятиях друг друга, смеются, глядя на попытки Дрейка попасть внутрь._

_Он зол и неприятно удивлен: это, как минимум, нечестно! Но после двадцать восьмого — он не специально считал, так уж получилось — неудачного усилия, он не сдается. Скорее тактически отступает к Грею. Грей, даже если и поражается его решению, все равно не выгоняет: видимо, привык к тому, что девушки в их гильдии иногда перебарщивают._

Очень сильный, но очень шумный парень с синим летающим котом (отвратительная шутка природы) бешеный и Дрейку напоминает Гажила, из-за чего раздражает еще больше. Дрейк уже не надеется встретить адекватного драгонслеера. По-честному, Дрейк надеется не встречать драгонслееров вовсе — ему хватило, спасибо. Но рассудительные драгонслееры, не доводящие Дрейка до тихого, разъедающего изнутри бешенства, кажутся нереальнее, чем возможность изменить прошлое.

Девушка с книгами чертовски милая, и Дрейку почти жаль, что Гажил сделал с ней то, что сделал. Дрейк интересуется у нее — у Леви — о ее самочувствии, советует интересные книги по истории словесности на других континентах, расспрашивает о доступных библиотеках с книгами об артефактах.

— Самая большая библиотека в Магнолии, — Леви не любит хвастаться, она оперирует фактами, — у меня в общежитии. Хорошо, что хотя бы оно не разрушено.

Дрейк точно впервые слышит об общежитии, а, значит, оно достаточно целое по меркам этой странной гильдии.

— Что я могу сделать для тебя, чтобы туда попасть?

Леви смеется. Леви кажется, он с ней заигрывает. Леви думает, он интереснее Джета и Дроя. Дрейк думает, она слишком открытая даже после того, что с ней и ее друзьями сотворил Гажил.

Дрейк перемещается к ней в полностью забитые книгами комнаты, незаслуженно пугает и хихикает, не подумав. Теплый свет магических ламп заостряет тени, делает его похожим на типичного таинственного странника из романов: темный походный плащ едва колышется при осторожных шагах, истертые массивные сапоги и изношенные черные — уже серые от пыли — штаны с кучей карманов говорят о тяжелом пройденном пути. Или лени стирать. Книга выпадает из ее маленьких ладоней, очки съезжают вниз по носу, она поправляет их и смеется чуть смущенно. Он извиняется с мягкой полуулыбкой, просит показать, с чего лучше начать. Леви знает эти книги наизусть, может процитировать каждую с любой строчки. Она задумчиво смотрит за тем, как Дрейк читает их, хмуря лоб на особо завернутых предложениях, и ничуть не удивляется, когда он захлопывает запрещенный том и смотрит в одну точку, прежде чем начать говорить.

Удивляется она теме разговора.

— Я вижу, ты очень много читаешь, а, значит, отличить хорошую, оригинальную историю от потуг новичка ты точно сможешь, — тянет Дрейк.

Леви явно смущена, она неуверенно мямлит:

— Ну, наверное, — и закрывает красное лицо руками.

Леви не знает, что происходит, но ей это точно нравится.

Дрейк делает вид, что ему все равно, и продолжает:

— Но так уж вышло, что я и есть тот самый новичок. И мне срочно нужна помощь. И, — он бережно обхватывает ее маленькие ладошки и проницательно смотрит в полуприкрытые глаза, — только ты можешь мне помочь.

— И чем же? — после довольно долгой паузы спрашивает она и нерешительно высвобождает руки.

— Мне нужна история. Красивая история о человеке, который жертвует всем ради спасения тех, кто ему дорог: принципами, добропорядочностью, жизнями других, — Леви вздрагивает, Дрейк продолжает: — но в итоге не получает ничего. И после его трагической смерти в одиночестве остается одна очень занятная вещица, с помощью которой он и собирался вернуть близких.

— И что же это?

— О, тебе понравится! — как-то слишком восторженно тянет Дрейк, наклоняется ближе, ловит ее заинтересованный взгляд. — Артефакт, который меняет прошлое!

Дрейк напивается в подвале гильдии и непринужденно общается с Мираджейн — девушкой со слишком сильной для ее хрупкого тела магией. Иначе как объяснить то, что она ей не пользуется? Дрейк не спрашивает об этом. Дрейк поддерживает беседы о моде, журналах и вкусах напитков, Дрейк не поддерживает разговоры о прошлом. Мираджейн — постоянно немного грустная — после каждого неудачного вопроса наливает и себе, и Дрейку за счет заведения и садится рядом с ним. Напитки крепкие, но даже они не развязывают языки тем, кому слишком больно говорить о том, что они пытаются забыть.

Он замечает Джувию среди развалин (почему, имея магию, они все равно отстраивают гильдию руками?) и сразу же перемещается к ней. Она, даже если и удивлена встрече, не показывает этого: в «Фантом Лорде» настоящие эмоции напоказ — проявление слабости.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает она тихо, и Дрейк чувствует: она изменилась за это недолгое время с момента поражения.

— Блондинка.

— Все еще? — Джувия удивленно выгибает бровь, — Но гильдии уже нет, и заказ уже отозван… — видит, как Дрейк качает головой и усмехается, и отзеркаливает его улыбку. — А, впрочем, не важно. Главное, чтобы она держалась подальше от милого Грея.

— Не могу обещать, — он смеется как-то по-другому, и Джувии тоже кажется, что он сам немного, едва отличимо, другой. — Ты о Гажиле слышала что-нибудь?

Джувия улыбается теперь уже искренне. Они все так же беспокоятся друг о друге.

Дрейк вливается в жизнь гильдии стремительно, ему приветливо улыбаются все — кроме Нацу, но тот молчит, потому что Люси ничего не говорит. С Дрейком с удовольствием и интересом общаются все — кроме Люси.

Люси… возмущена. Раздражена. Обижена в какой-то мере. Ее раздирает любопытство, и в один из тихих вечеров, когда Грей уже уснул, а только Дрейк пришел, она спрашивает:

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Я же уже говорил: мне жить негде, принцесса.

— Недоговариваешь.

Он поднимает руки, будто сдается, улыбается кривее обычного.

— Что ты знаешь о Зерефе? — начинает осторожно, опасаясь сказать лишнее.

— Ну… он темный маг, — тянет Люси. — В библиотеках мало информации о том, кого пытаются стереть из памяти людей.

— Не в тех библиотеках смотрела, куколка. У твоей подружки этих книг… — он опирается о стену, окидывает взглядом комнату, намекая, что всяко больше, чем у Люси. — Значит, ты просто не интересовалась, а теперь оправдываешься!

Люси цыкает, но не спорит: они оба знают, что он прав.

— Так вот, Зереф… он вообще выдающимся человеком был.

И Дрейк рассказывает историю, которую придумала Леви, смотрит на живые эмоции Люси, ее слезы, которые она очень неубедительно пытается скрыть, пряча глаза за челкой… кривит лицо, пытается не засмеяться и не чувствует ничего. Зереф не такой слабак, чтобы заботиться о ком-то. Дрейк уверен.

— Тогда почему его описывают совсем другим? — всхлипывая, спрашивает Люси.

Дрейк нехотя подходит к ней, приобнимает за талию и замирает, когда Люси утыкается ему в плечо.

— Людям свойственно демонизировать необъяснимое, — шепчет он, глядя в даль.

Рука непроизвольно, но очень удобно ложится ей на затылок.

***

Наутро Люси предлагает ему пробную миссию.

— Ты предложила, тогда я выбираю, идет?

Они идут к потихоньку растущему заново зданию гильдии и перебрасываются ничего не значащими колкостями. Люси замечает, что это входит в привычку, и не знает пока, рада ли этому.

— Если я скажу, что нет, ты же все равно выберешь, так зачем спрашиваешь? — она устало закатывает глаза.

Еще только утро, а она уже десятки раз пожалела о предложении.

Дрейк останавливается, серьезно смотрит ей в глаза (Люси очень хочется отвести взгляд) и произносит так, что она почти верит:

— Командная работа и разделение обязанностей!

— Дурак ты! — фыркает она, шутливо пихает в плечо и продолжает идти.

И не замечает того, что Дрейк еще несколько долгих секунд напряженно смотрит ей в спину, немного неуверенно держась за плечо, и только потом двигается следом.

— Это! — он не стоит у доски долго, будто уже знает, что выбрать (он действительно знает), и, не давая Люси увидеть, выходит из темного пятна прямо перед Мираджейн. — Дорогая моя, оформи на Люси вот это, а я, так и быть, ей помогу.

Мираджейн прикрывает рот, хихикая, смотрит на возмущенную Люси и шепчет тихо, после того, как Дрейк отходит к Грею:

— Ты такая везучая!

— Да уж, — фыркает Люси, — везучая.

«Действительно, везучая!» — зло думает Люси, когда Дрейк, уже сидя в купе напротив нее, показывает, наконец, сам заказ, а она видит фамилию заказчика. Она кидает взгляд на ухмыляющегося Дрейка.

— Ты знал!

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, сладкая.

— Эта женщина!.. Я знаю ее… она была очень близко знакома с мамой, — Люси нервно комкает заказ в руках. — Надо же, у нее есть сын. Я и не знала.

— Я понятия не имел, что ты ее знаешь. Мне нет дела до твоей жизни. Оно просто не выглядело сложным. Что мы, ребенка не найдем? Тем более…

Но Люси уже не слушает его: прислонившись головой к окну, она думает о маме, о Луизе Авейро, о ее сыне; на душе становится невыразимо тоскливо, она едва сдерживает слезы, сама не понимая, откуда бы им взяться сейчас. Люси думает, как же сильно скучает, а потом одергивает себя: по маме — да, по всему остальному — навряд ли. Она глубоко вдыхает, успокаиваясь, косится на Дрейка, который подозрительно тихий, и быстро отворачивается, смотрит на расплывающиеся деревья и деревушки, но не видит их.

Дрейк молчит по привычке: с Гажилом в транспорте не особо побеседуешь, а мастер запрещал ходить с кем-то другим. Видите ли, эффективность меньше.

До пункта назначения каждый доезжает, предоставленный своим ностальгическим мыслям.

Когда они сходят с перрона, Дрейк достает карту и мысленно готовится спрашивать дорогу у незнакомцев, но Люси хватает его за руку и тащит куда-то к лесу.

— Ты решила меня убить? Учти, Мираджейн считает, что я душка, и точно знает, что я с тобой. А, и еще я в разы сильнее!

Дрейк звучит как обычно: чуть шутливые интонации уже не сильно раздражают Люси. Дрейк звучит как обычно, и откуда бы Люси знать, что Дрейку не по себе от каждого ее прикосновения.

— Что тебя убивать? — тянет Люси, не замечая, как копирует его манеру речи. — Сам умрешь в любой канаве, если я тебя здесь оставлю. Или ты врал, когда говорил мне что-то такое?

— Не помню этого, — отрезает Дрейк и резко вырывает руку.

— Ну, когда ты умолял разрешить тебе остаться у меня.

— Не было такого!

Люси победно улыбается и добивает:

— Ты нисколечко не нравишься Мираджейн.

Дрейк прикладывает ладонь к груди — туда, где должно быть его сердце (в чем Люси сомневается).

— Грубо.

Еще очень недолгое время они идут в тишине. Дрейк то и дело заправляет пряди волос за ухо одной рукой, другой подкидывает небольшой кинжал. Люси это раздражает и немного даже пугает, но она молчит, догадываясь, что Дрейк сразу начнет новый разговор, который снова приведет к конфликту.

Лес, в который они заходят все глубже, не пугающий, наоборот: сквозь густые ярко-зеленые кроны тропинку пронизывают тысячи золотых нитей солнца, птицы перекрикиваются беззаботно. Люси идет впереди будто в ореоле света, ее жидкие растрепанные косички, кажется, сияют изнутри. Под ногами нет ни корней, о которые она может запнуться, ни грязи, пачкающей новые высокие сапоги на устойчивом каблуке. На перроне и в городе настолько жарко, что Люси на какое-то время жалеет, что надела их. С удивлением отмечает, что Дрейк не снимает темного плаща из грубой ткани. В лесу же стоит вечная прохлада. Люси таким его и помнит: безмятежным.

Идиллию портит Дрейк.

— Долго еще?

Люси вдыхает свежий воздух глубоко-глубоко. Она прикрывает глаза, зная, что легко дойдет до поместья Луизы и без зрения, и не отвечает. Люси не заинтересована в разговорах. Особенно сейчас. Особенно сейчас с Дрейком.

Который, видимо, думает иначе.

— Ты слишком расслаблена для того, кто гуляет в таком топе, — он выразительно крутит рукой с оружием, — по лесу среди бандитов, похищающих богатеньких деток.

Люси вздыхает. Даже живительная сила местной флоры не тушит пожар раздражения, который разгорается где-то около сердца и сжигает заживо, если не затушить всплеском эмоций.

— Да что у тебя за привычка деньги чужие считать? — Люси поворачивается так резко и внезапно, что он отскакивает на полшага от нее. — Детская травма?

Она старается не замечать, как Дрейк убирает наставленный на нее кинжал, списывает это все на старые привычки.

Но ничто не мешает ей с улыбкой заметить, что Дрейк впервые оставил ее реплику без ответа.

Поместье не огромное. Люси говорит, в этом каменном строении всего одна большая зала для приемов на первом этаже, южное крыло второго же полностью забито гостевыми комнатами. Северное, соответственно, для хозяйских кабинетов. Люси помнит, как удивлена была отсутствием прислуги (за исключением улыбчивой грузной поварихи, которая в тайне ото всех выдавала Люси еще до начала приема пару сладких булочек: теплых, почти обжигающих руки, и пахнущих корицей так изумительно, что Люси забывала о своей нелюбви к скучным мероприятиям со скучными взрослыми; и миролюбивого старичка-дворника, полного захватывающих историй о кровавых морях, таинственных лесах, затмевающих солнечный свет драконах и волшебнике-герое, его опасных приключениях и громких победах). Они подходят к высоким резным воротам, Люси медлит стучать молоточком о двери.

— Луиза, — предупреждает она. Ее голос чуть дрожит от непонятного страха предстоящей встречи, и она вздыхает, наверное, в попытке успокоиться, — довольно резкая. Прошу, не провоцируй ее. Все же, потерять ребенка, должно быть, огромное горе для нее.

Дрейк фыркает и мысленно передразнивает ее последнее предложение, но вслух говорит совсем другое:

— Да когда я кого провоцировал…

и сам стучит в дверь.

Судя по растерянному виду Люси, которая заученно делает книксен и кидает на Дрейка сердитый взгляд в ожидании поклона, встречает их сама владелица поместья. А, ну и по тому, что Люси называет ее по имени и чуть ли не бросается в объятия. Луиза чуть не роняет зонт, которым, видимо, прикрывает фарфоровую кожу от солнца, участливо, но немного холодно — сказываются годы практики и потеря сына — обнимает Люси в ответ. Луиза красивая. Не слишком молодая, но все еще привлекательная. Идеальная осанка, уже седые волосы — несмотря на то, что на вид ей чуть больше сорока — собраны замысловатой прической, напоминающей не то корону, не то диадему, то ли тиару — Дрейк не особо разбирается. Приталенное платье с длинными рукавами, темно-синее в пол, подчеркивает бледность кожи и аметист серьезных глаз. Серо-серебряные перчатки на изящных руках — Дрейк бы описал всю ее как дорогущую куклу. Должна же быть причина, по которой она в невыносимую жару одета таким образом.

— Ты очень похожа на Лейлу.

Ее голос приятный, но строгий. В нем не слышно эмоций — скупая констатация факта. Дрейк в восторге, Люси вздрагивает. Она помнит, как тепло Луиза улыбалась ей и ее матери, помнит их уютные разговоры втроем (скорее, конечно, разговоры Луизы и Лейлы, за которыми Люси наблюдала из-за небольшой — но огромной тогда — чашки обжигающего травяного чая и громко цзинькающего блюдечка). Помнит и тоскует.

Луиза отстраняется, сухо кивает Дрейку, приглашает их обоих в поместье.

— Вы проделали долгий путь. И не менее долгий еще впереди. Располагайтесь в южных комнатах, — она величественно указывает рукой без украшений в нужную сторону. — А к вечеру, когда жара спадет, будьте добры отужинать со мной.

Люси улыбается ей как-то надтреснуто, благодарит за гостеприимство.

— До тех пор, — прерывает ее Луиза и почему-то смотрит на Дрейка, — будьте добры меня не беспокоить.

— Мымра, — обиженно ворчит Дрейк, когда она уходит достаточно далеко.

— И я очень хорошо ее понимаю, — припечатывает Люси. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе гостевые комнаты.

Дрейк фыркает идет за ней и надеется, что к ночи они уже отсюда уйдут.

Они не уходят: удушающая жара сменяется грозой и ледяным проливным дождем.

Когда поместье окутала ночная темень, а ливень как раз пришел в свою полную силу, Луиза попросила — скорее приказала, и даже «пожалуйста» не изменило этого ощущения — Дрейка принести из пристройки дров, чтобы растопить камин. Оказывается, слугам она дала подобие отпуска, желая отдохнуть от суеты, пока муж в отъезде, пытается прийти к выгодной сделке с очередным магнатом. Поэтому Дрейку, как «единственному мужчине» — он не оценивает насмешку в ее глазах и цыкает в ответ на хохот Люси — выпадает честь выйти на улицу.

Капли стучат по крыше навеса, взрывают землю, обувь утопает в грязи. Дрейк не видел входа в пристройку ни с крыльца, ни во время приезда — зря не пошел осматривать поместье, пока было время, — а потому не может сразу туда переместиться. Хорошо, хоть плащ зачарован и не промокает. Надо бы после забежать к Джувии, чтобы со всей одеждой такое провернула. Тихо ругаясь себе под нос, он доходит — дошлепывает — наконец, до пристройки, тянет за скользкую от влаги ручку деревянной двери и злобно рычит: заперто.

Нет, конечно, он может взломать замок за несколько минут, но вряд ли Люси оценит такой ход.

Поленья в камине догорают, Люси смотрит на искры и чуть подрагивает от мягко обнимающей прохлады. Фарфоровая чашечка трясется вместе с ее руками. Люси поддерживает непринужденную беседу по привычке, будто и не было тех двух месяцев. Луиза с улыбкой приносит ей свою шаль — ту, из далекого детства Люси, будто ничего не было, и она все еще маленькая девочка. Счастливая.

Все очарование момента пропадает, когда прямо перед камином возникает Дрейк. Люси хватает одного взгляда, чтобы понять, насколько сильно он взбешен. Он поворачивается к Луизе всем корпусом, рывком снимает капюшон — брызги разлетаются по дорогому паркету, шипят о тлеющие угли в камине. Луиза морщится едва уловимо, но Дрейк замечает это, победно улыбается и неспешно, маленькими шагами идет к ней. Комки грязи отваливаются от его шнурованных ботинок на ворсистый ковер. Дрейк останавливается прямо перед пуфом, на котором сидит Луиза, нависает над ней, протягивая руку. Вода с плаща стекает на ее платье.

— Там заперто, — сквозь зубы шипит Дрейк. — Дайте ключ.

— Ой, — удивленно тянет Луиза, вскидывая голову, смотрит ему в глаза, — а я не сказала? Забыла, видимо, ты уж извини, — ее приглушенный смех разбивает тишину и терпение Дрейка вдребезги. — Он в нижнем сундуке справа, у входа в пристройку, припрятан среди одежды.

Дрейк перемещается обратно под дождь — конечно же, у пристройки нет козырька над входом, зачем он нужен, — предварительно случайно хлестнув полами плаща Луизе по руке. На нужном сундуке громоздятся еще пять, Дрейк пробует их осторожно снять, после — грубо спихнуть, но куда уж ему. За грубую силу всегда выступал Гажил. Дрейк ненавидит эту миссию, ненавидит эту погоду, ненавидит Луизу, ненавидит Люси, которая наверняка сейчас сидит в условно теплом, но хотя бы точно сухом месте и пьет горячий чай.

Уж чего он не ждет, так это помощи, а потому сильно удивляется, когда слышит за спиной осторожные шаги. Привычно спешно оборачивается, достает из рукава кинжал и приставляет к горлу подошедшего слишком близко. Люси сглатывает, испуганно смотрит ему в глаза. Он убирает оружие обратно и не думает извиняться. Его безопасность в этом богами проклятом месте — важнее.

— Я призову Тельца, хочешь? — спрашивает Люси.

Ее голос дрожит то ли от холода, то ли от испуга, то ли от всего разом, и Дрейк, не задумываясь, снимает с себя зачарованный плащ, накидывает его на плечи Люси. Сам остается в жилетке, бурчит, что «ненавидит красоток, попавших в беду и мерзкий-мерзкий холод». Люси укутывается, выдыхает кратко, прослеживает глазами портупеи на его руках, плечах, бёдрах, на голени — у края высоких сапог — и вдруг отчетливо понимает: если бы он хотел ее убить или хоть как-то навредить, он бы это сделал уже сотни раз.

— Зачем? — недоверчиво спрашивает Дрейк, перекатываясь с пяток на носки и размахивая руками, чтобы немного согреться.

Люси хихикает.

— Тебе разве не нужна помощь вот с этим вот? — она машет рукой в сторону сундуков и ойкает, когда плащ спадает с плеч.

Дрейк подхватывает его у самой земли, закатывает глаза, стряхивает капли.

— Себе помоги для начала, — бурчит он. Люси делает вид, что не услышала. — Не роняй его больше, прошу. Иди сюда.

Люси подходит осторожно, не зная, чего ожидать, вздрагивает незаметно, когда плащ — сухой и теплый, даже какой-то уютный — вновь оказывается на ее плечах. Дрейк неожиданно бережно застегивает его у самой шеи, накидывает капюшон, заправляет выбившуюся мокрую прядь ей за ухо, слышит быстрое дыхание, усмехается, отступает на несколько шагов ближе к пристройке и смотрит выжидающе. Люси призывает Тельца, быстро просит его помочь и задумчиво разглядывает Дрейка. Он замечает это, самодовольно улыбается и спрашивает:

— Ну как, нравится? — и специально выходит под свет, падающий из окон поместья.

Люси вспыхивает и краснеет неровно, но от необходимости ответа ее спасает Телец, сообщающий (вперемешку с дурацкими комплиментами) о выполненной работе. Он протягивает Люси ключ и исчезает, предварительно угрожающе показав Дрейку кулаки. Люси привычно вертит ключ в руке, кидает на Дрейка вопросительный взгляд:

— Чего это он?

Дрейк небрежно отмахивается, открыто дрожа от холода.

— Пойдем уже внутрь, — предлагает он и выхватывает ключ.

К счастью, замок не заржавел, и долго возиться не пришлось. Дверь со скрипом открывается, и Дрейк первым влетает в маленькое помещение. Оглушительно чихает из-за пыли, слезящимися глазами выискивает связки дров. Одну кидает Люси — та ловит автоматически и приседает немного от тяжести, — три взваливает на себя, берет Люси за руку и перемещает их обоих обратно в поместье, к камину. Люси ойкает и удивленно смотрит на Дрейка и, кажется, собирается что-то спросить, но тот шмыгает носом и всем видом показывает, что к общению сейчас не расположен. Луиза косится на них, грязных и промокших, то ли укоризненно, то ли жалостливо, оставляет их поддерживать огонь, а сама возвращается через несколько минут с одеждой.

Они переодеваются стремительно, не стесняясь, прямо у огня. Дорогая ткань приятно струится по телу. Люси со вздохом вспоминает те, времена, когда не могла носить ничего другого.

— Далеко не практично, но лучше, чем ничего, — почти благодарит Дрейк, закатывая штанины брюк и рукава рубахи.

Луиза кивает с хитрой улыбкой.

— Ого, — Люси смотрит на Дрейка, которому пришлось снять сапоги, — а ты еще ниже, чем я думала.

— Ого, — тянет в ответ Дрейк, — а ты…

Но Луиза не дает ему договорить.

— А теперь, — она ловит два недовольных взгляда, — когда, наконец, со всеми бытовыми делами покончено, давайте приступим к обсуждению заказа.

— Я бы перекусил после плясок под дождем, знаете.

Люси хихикает, Луиза вздыхает. Ночь обещает быть долгой.

— Я не могу выходить под солнце, — начинает Луиза. Люси кидает на Дрейка предупреждающий взгляд и шепчет одними губами «Дай ей сначала закончить», тот кивает и изображает, как закрывает рот на ключ. Люси закатывает глаза и поворачивается снова к Луизе, — моя кожа сразу покрывается красными пятнами. Поэтому сама я гулять с сыном не могла, и пришлось нанимать няньку. Мне она сразу не понравилась: молодая, дерзкая, на тебя чем-то похожа, — она посылает Дрейку натянутую улыбку, тот в ответ фыркает, — но муж сказал, что она поможет ребенку быть свободнее. Зря я поверила ему и его дурацким книжкам! Но что уж теперь поделать. Эта… девушка, она вызвалась сходить за продуктами, помочь, и предложила взять Винсента с собой: прогуляться, развеяться где-то кроме поместья. Я поддержала ее, — она делает паузу и всхлипывает едва слышно, — а она не вернулась ни через день, ни через неделю… А потом мне пришла записка, — она протягивает бумажку Люси, но та сразу передает ее Дрейку, который заинтересованно изучает ее с разных ракурсов, мнет в руках, нюхает и даже зачем-то жует с одного края. «Выпендривается», — решает Люси. — Понимаете? Заплатить вовсе не проблема. Но я не могу позволить этим… подлецам получать деньги за мое унижение. Мое достоинство в ваших руках.

— Мы поможем, — торжественно заявляет Люси, а потом, опомнившись, спрашивает у Дрейка: — поможем же, да?

Он значительно выдерживает паузу, прежде чем важно кивнуть.

— Только сначала обговорим вопрос с оплатой. Дело опасное, мы требуем авансом… половину суммы, — он дожидается соглашения Луизы и заговорщицки наклоняется к Люси: — Тогда мы поступим вот так…

Они разрабатывают план почти до рассвета. Люси взбудоражена и предлагает отправиться в путь прямо сейчас, но засыпает сразу же, как Дрейк укладывает ее в постель. Дрейк фыркает и задумчиво вертит в руках кинжал.

Когда Люси спускается ко входу, Дрейк уже в привычной одежде. У него покрасневшие глаза, взъерошенные волосы и вид какой-то нездорово возбужденный. Люси спешно меняет свою на условно походную: высокие сапоги, плотные штаны и плащ поверх облегающего бадлона. Ночи в этом месте почему-то недружелюбно холодные. Луиза желает им удачи и даже смеется в ответ на шутливый полупоклон Дрейка. Она выделяет им дополнительную сумму на дорогу и припасы, Люси благодарит и порывается обнять ее на прощание, но останавливается растерянно.

— Когда вернетесь с моим сыном, — тихо говорит Луиза, Люси радостно кивает и торопится догнать Дрейка.

Весь день моросило. Земля неприятно чавкает при каждом шаге, с листьев срываются ледяные капли воды, ветки цепляются за полы плаща — и, ладно, Люси признает, что эта одежда куда удобнее.

Первый пункт их плана — добраться до города и найти там тюрьму или хотя бы пост стражи — выполнить проще всего.

_— Мы же не хотим уподобляться им. И убивать, — огонь камина отражается в глазах Дрейка разрушительным пламенем, — мы их тоже не хотим, да?_

_Люси не уверена, что вопрос адресован не в пустоту, но кивает с облегчением и расправляет плечи._

Отмахиваясь от мошек, лезущих в глаза, Люси останавливается внезапно и спрашивает недовольно:

— А что мешает тебе переместить нас сразу в город?

Дрейк даже не оборачивается и кидает, продолжая идти:

— Ты.

Люси вздыхает, надеется на дополнительные объяснения, но Дрейк молча уходит все дальше. «Хотела тишины? Получай!» — ворчит про себя Люси и бежит вслед.

До города они доходят с первыми лучами солнца, едва различимыми за тучами. Дрейк рад такой погоде: больше шансов остаться незамеченными и сделать все быстро. И потом, наконец, лечь спать.

Как бы не так.

Город — скорее, городок — не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд: на каждом из деревянных неприметных домиков сложные многослойные противопожарные руны, какие могут позволить себе далеко не все жители Фиора. Хвост Феи — ближайшая гильдия, но этим не занималась (Дрейк навел справки у Мираджейн о предыдущих миссиях возле этого места перед отъездом на всякий случай). Вокруг города ненавязчиво возвышается частокол с двумя воротами, сквозь которые проходит дорога из какого-то плотного материала, тоже магического. Такая выдержит огромный вес. Да и жители его не слишком похожи на обычных охотников, торговцев или других мелких предпринимателей, за которых они себя выдают: слишком тихо.

— Почем пирожки, бабушка? А эти булочки? — внезапно спрашивает Дрейк, резко поворачивая к прилавку, достает кошель. — Пахнут восхитительно! О, а эти с чем? — и, не дав ей ответить, вываливает несколько монет на деревянную подставку. Глаза старухи — почему здесь почти все преклонного возраста? — сияют и она с натянутой улыбкой заворачивает в промасленную бумагу несколько видов выпечки.

Люси тут же вырывает одну сладкую слойку и восхищенно прикрывает глаза: теплая.

— Заметила? — Дрейк говорит очень тихо, стараясь не шевелить заметно губами, Люси сначала и не понимает, что он обращается к ней, спешно доедает на ходу и заинтересованно смотрит на него. — Вот те двое на мансарде: один с газетой, другой с какой-то тетрадью, дневником, наверное — на нас постоянно смотр… да не оборачивайся ты! Мне надо осмотреться здесь, не привлекая внимания этих вояк, так что будь добра…

Он не заканчивает свою гневную тираду: Люси хватает его за руку, переплетает их пальцы, удивляется тому, насколько они тонкие, шепчет:

— Осматривайся, пожалуйста, пусть они думают, что мы пара и вместе путешествуем.

Дрейк хмыкает, но руку не выдергивает, старается расслабиться.

— Нашел, — сообщает он, запоминая высокое здание и каменистые дорожки к нему до мельчайших деталей, и тащит Люси за собой к выходу с другой стороны города-крепости.

У ворот с двух сторон сидят старцы — иначе их, седых, дряблых, косматых, с глубокими морщинами и белесыми глазами не назвать, — которые слишком резво для своих лет вскакивают, когда Люси и Дрейк подходят ближе. Дрейк прячет Люси за спину, то ли действительно беспокоясь за нее, то ли поддерживая их легенду. Один из старцев ковыляет к ним и спрашивает скрипучим голосом:

— Эх, молодежь, что ж вы забыли тут? В этих краях нет никого интереснее оленей в лесах…

— Вот их и забыли, дедушка! Леса, олени, ручьи и озера — я слышал, они здесь такие чистые, что дно видно всегда, — благодать, — с энтузиазмом отвечает Дрейк, закашливается, сжимает руку Люси крепче. Она не понимает, что это должно значить, пока он не продолжает чуть смущенно: — Понимаете ли, мы… путешествуем вместе в поисках вдохновения, и здесь, говорят, очень красиво, вот мы и…

Ближе к концу он постоянно сбивается, краснеет неровно, его голос то тише, то громче, Люси поражена тому, насколько хорошо он притворяется. И напугана.

— Эх, молодежь, — повторяет старец и открывает ворота.

Дрейк фыркает мысленно: слишком очевидно и просто — и высвобождает ладонь сразу же, только они отходят на приличное расстояние, разминает, хрустит пальцами, с усмешкой смотрит, как Люси морщится.

Они идут уже несколько часов под кронами первых деревьев того же леса. Люси чувствует, как заплетаются ноги, застревая в размытой земле, и думает призвать кого-нибудь из духов на помощь, но предвидит шутки Дрейка и сдерживается. Удивляется, как он умудряется еще и насвистывать что-то раздражающее, но неуловимо знакомое. Но проходит несколько шагов вперед, «С чего бы его мнение так важно?» — она дает себе оплеуху мысленно и призывает Часы. Дрейк кидает на нее взбешенный взгляд, оборачивается резко и шипит:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы нас заметили раньше времени?

Люси поспешно извиняется перед духом и виновато смотрит на Дрейка и просит о привале. Дрейк закатывает глаза, но находит относительно сухой пенек, кивает на него. Люси вздыхает и садится, достает из сумки очередной пирожок.

— Ты съешь все наши припасы, — ворчит Дрейк, стоя над ней со скрещенными на груди руками.

Люси не придумывает достойного ответа, машет свободной рукой и с удовольствием продолжает есть.

— Отстань.

_— Уверен, кем бы ни были эти бандиты, они будут ждать, что придете не вы, — Дрейк выдерживает паузу, чтобы дождаться вопросов, но неблагодарная публика молча кивает. Он разочарованно вздыхает, — Поэтому ты, — он тыкает пальцем в сторону Люси, — можешь подойти к тому пню — кто вообще выбирает полый пень как тайник? Банально же — днем и положить в него мешочек со своей частью аванса. И потом спокойно отправляться в сторону поместья. Остальное я сделаю сам. Ночью._

_Люси открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Дрейк игнорирует это и продолжает вещать. Люси и Луиза переглядываются и вздыхают одновременно. В конце концов, у Дрейка действительно куда больше опыта. И это заметно, когда он не кривляется. То есть, почти никогда._

— Что с этим городом не так? — внезапно спрашивает Люси прежде, чем пойти дальше.

Дрейк говорит, осталось совсем немного до того, как они разделятся, и Люси углубится в лес одна.

— Все просто: это форт. Сторожевой пост на случай наступления на столицу с этой стороны. А все эти приветливые старички — так себе замаскированные военные. А охотниками они притворяются для того, чтобы не нервировать случайных проезжих оружием. Видела выправку? Даже иллюзией не скрыть, если знать, на что смотреть: руки по швам что у дедулек около ворот, что у бабок за прилавками, — Дрейк изображает это с ужасно серьезным лицом, Люси хихикает. — А еще неулыбчивые они все. Ты когда-нибудь видела столько пожилых людей, и чтобы они все были надутыми и замкнутыми?

Люси видела на приемах, которые устраивал отец, но то были другие люди: гордые дамы, обсуждающие раз за разом один и тот же набор сплетен, и их важные мужья, которые очень быстро напивались.

— Но так даже проще, не находишь? — он ухмыляется, но выглядит немного взволнованным. — Можно переместить этих бандитов в любое место в этом городке и не париться, что они доведут несчастных жителей до разрыва сердца своим видом.

— Как ты понял?

Дрейк ухмыляется самодовольно и становится очень похож на одного из тех аристократов, с которыми Люси провела все детство.

— Это не самая интересная история, — беспечно тянет он, Люси цыкает. — Шучу: она замечательная, но не для ушей нежных дам. Мы штурмовали такой же где-то на севере.

Люси испуганно прикрывает рот ладошкой, молча встает и уходит в лес, напоследок показывая, что не вернется. Ей надо это обдумать в одиночестве, пока она пробирается через коряги вмиг ставшего пугающим леса. Самая ответственная и опасная часть начинается. Дрейк не спешит за Люси и высматривает среди влажных зеленых листьев ветвь пониже, поудобнее и покрепче: у него есть еще почти час, чтобы отдохнуть. Он уверен, его разбудят.

_— Когда закончишь там, пришли ко мне какого-нибудь духа, чтобы я знал, что с тобой все в порядке._

_— Мои духи не курьеры! — возмущается Люси._

_— А я не прекрасный рыцарь, спасающий принцесс из заточений, но именно этим мне и придется заниматься вместо выполнения миссии, — парирует Дрейк и хмыкает, показывая, что возражения не принимаются. — То есть, я, конечно, прекрасный…_

_И, шипя, замолкает, когда Луиза дает ему подзатыльник._

Он просыпается, чуть не падает и судорожно обхватывает коленями ветвь. Перемещается к выступающим корням, садится на землю, опирается о ствол, прикрывая глаза. Сердце стучит в висках еще несколько минут, пока Дрейк не понимает: что-то не так. Вокруг уже темнеет, а никого поблизости нет. Он бы почувствовал. Вдыхает влажный прохладный воздух, но это не помогает успокоиться, и вскакивает, стремительно несется по скользкой грязи, благодарит еще раз Джувию за то, что плащ не пачкается даже при падении. Под ногами периодически что-то громко хрустит, он неосторожен, но все равно бежит и бежит вперед. Все не может закончиться так глупо, даже не начавшись.

Он не сверяется с картой, бежит по ускользающему магическому следу Люси. У каждого волшебника следы очень похожи: магия едина, — но Люси… всегда была особенной. Дрейк добегает до пня — дыхание чуть сбилось, его тело привычно к подобным марш-броска, — обшаривает пень — конечно же, пустой, — злится на себя, злится на Люси, на Луизу, на дурацкий Хвост Феи, на бандитов, на этот форт, на того человека, который сидит в засаде и думает, что Дрейк его не заметил.

— Они послали за мной одного? — тихий спокойный голос холоднее воздуха и никак не вяжется с театральными движениями: ладони на груди, надутые обиженно губы.

Бандит в засаде напряжен и явно не в восторге от того, кого видит. Он не маг, и ему нечего противопоставить магу, а потому он сжимает крепко рукоять секиры, поднимает ее с трудом и разминает узкие плечи с хрустом. Все равно его уже заметили, так пусть бой будет честным. Через мгновение Дрейк оказывается у него за спиной, отработанным приемом легко выбивает оружие из рук, валит на землю, обхватывает ногами грудь вместе с длинными руками (бандит весь какой-то нескладный: молодой, не особо накачанный, он напоминает скорее ребенка, чем убийцу и похитителя), зажимает ему рот и шипит в ухо:

— Честность никогда не была моей лучшей стороной, — бандит мычит и пытается вырваться, но Дрейк приставляет лезвие к его горлу, и все сопротивление сходит на нет. — И переговоры тоже, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Бандит понимает, сглатывает и осторожно кивает, напряженно косится на Дрейка. Тот облизывает обветренные губы и смотрит куда-то вдаль, будто бы и не о нем сейчас думает. Его ладонь сдавливает челюсть все сильнее, металл кинжала холодит шею отчетливее, и бандит снова мычит, привлекая внимание. Дрейк дергается (бандит испуганно жмурится) и тянет непринужденно:

— Прости, совсем забыл про тебя. На чем мы остановились?

«Он безумен, — отрешенно думает бандит. — Еще безумнее суки Гвен. Я умру от руки безумца в этой глуши, и мой труп разорвут волки раньше, чем сука Гвен узнает. И матушке не заплатит, как договаривались».

— Значит так, — Дрейк наклоняется к его лицу так близко, что волосы щекочут кожу, — ты проводишь меня к своему главарю и останешься не только в живых, но и при деньгах, договорились? Да не хнычь ты, вижу же, что мальчишка еще, вали с миром и… что там еще говорят хорошие парни в таких ситуациях? — Дрейк откидывает голову и смеется так задорно, что бандит неловко улыбается в ответ, а потом тишина бьет по ушам больнее падения на землю. Дрейк ухмыляется, — Жаль только, я не хороший парень, — соскальзывает с бандита (тот даже не порывается удрать — настолько, видимо, напуган) и хмыкает: — Вставай.

Бандит поднимается на ноги, не упуская Дрейка из поля зрения. Тот просачивается за спину — снова — с помощью магии, быстро и туго связывает ему руки, приставляет к костлявому боку кинжал и почти мурлычет:

— Теперь веди. Подумаешь меня обмануть, — голос резко меняется, по коже бандита пробегают мурашки, — убью.

Идти неудобно. Снова начинает накрапывать дождь, Дрейк шипит, накидывает капюшон и спрашивает:

— Долго еще?

Бандит почему-то молчит, Дрейк цыкает.

— Если бы я хотел не получать ответы на свои вопросы, я бы убил тебя еще тогда.

Бандит бледный — гораздо бледнее Дрейка, — и его высокий голос срывается, когда он почти шепчет:

— За теми кустами лаз в пещеру — что-то вроде запасного выхода на всякий случай.

Дрейк щелкает пальцами свободной руки, и действительно: Люси где-то недалеко.

— Прекрасно, — тянет он, — значит, поползешь первым.

— Но… — начинает бандит жалобно, Дрейк смеется почти по-доброму.

— Это был не вопрос.

Бандит вздыхает и плетется вперед. Он слишком многое пережил за последние сутки: выговор от суки Гвен, потом воинственная блондинка и ее не менее опасная магия (особенно та жуткая неуправляемая русалка), неудачная засада в неудобной позе, а теперь еще и этот непредсказуемый псих. Поэтому он даже не слишком удивляется тому, что при следующем шаге нога проваливается во тьму. Вокруг расплывается мгла, ему сначала кажется, что он умер, но вдруг ощущает, как его кто-то тянет за одежду. Через несколько секунд он уже не в лесу, а перед воротами того городка рядом, в который его гоняли за продуктами. Псих заметно замахивается, бандит жмурится, но лезвие разрезает веревку. Дергается от смешка сзади.

— А может, и хороший. Но бедный, так что денег не жди, — псих подкидывает кинжал, бандит опасается почувствовать его у себя под ребрами и стоит на месте. Псих закатывает глаза и машет рукой с оружием. — Вали уже, пока я не передумал.

Дрейк, постукивая оружием по губе, задумчиво смотрит, как мальчишка бежит, постоянно оборачиваясь недоверчиво. Хмыкает, заскакивает по пути кое-куда, воровато оглядываясь, и возвращается за Люси.

Он стоит у лаза — настолько тайного, что без охраны, — и размышляет о возможных ловушках. Обезвредить примитивные не кажется большой проблемой, а другие у бандитов навряд ли припасены. Но шум, который они издают может сыграть не на руку. Времени все меньше: Дрейк не знает, что с Люси и мальчишкой. Плюет на осторожность и вырывает растения, скрывавшие ход, с корнем.

Проход поначалу узкий, и Дрейку приходится ползти, зато потом земляной потолок резко уходит вверх, подпираемый балками. Дрейк поднимается настороженно, брезгливо отряхивает одежду и оглядывается по сторонам. Коридор по счастливому стечению обстоятельств всего один, сырой и ненадежный, полный плесени и мха на стенах, но хотя бы слабо освещенный. Дрейк продвигается вперед осторожно, смотрит под ноги, но натыкается всего на парочку капканов. Он мерзко скрежещут, когда Дрейк веточками заставляет их схлопнуться, но растительность поглощает звук. Когда где-то недалеко слышатся голоса, Дрейк вздыхает: «Думал, будет сложнее», — и продвигается маленькими шагами. Он замирает у стены, почти сливаясь с тенями, когда подходит близко к источнику звука — троим бандитам. Не боится попасться: знает, что выберется. Но ему лень продумывать еще и план побега. Свет факела внезапно бьет по глазам, и Дрейк злобно шипит в ответ на крик «Кто здесь?», срывается с места, перемещается к первому, в мгновение обматывает его запястья веревкой, то же проделывает со вторым, связывая их вместе. Третий пытается сопротивляться, но пошатывается и падает, споткнувшись о ногу Дрейка. От них разит алкоголем так, что Дрейк не может дышать рядом. Он насвистывает, чтобы отвлечься, когда привязывает третьего к остальным, бьет коленом в живот каждого, чтобы прекратили вопить, зная, что шум не начавшейся драки и так привлек людей. А если не привлек, то Дрейк еще сильнее разочарован. Зафиксировав веревку — специальную, крепкую, с вязью магических рун, — так, чтобы эти трое не сбежали, он обводит их взглядом, ухмыляется отточено безумно

— Пожалуйста, я не хочу причинять вам вреда, сидите здесь тихо.

и уходит, спрятав руки под полами плаща. Смеется презрительно, когда слышит вслед приглушенное «Ублюдок».

Логово бандитов на удивление просторное, но небезопасное для них же: без лабиринтов и разветвлений. Дрейку не приходится особо напрягаться: он идет только вперед, методично выводя из строя, но с сожалением оставляя в живых каждого встречного. Пока не доходит до самого освещенного и большого помещения. Первым делом осматривает его из тени, морщится от запаха чего-то горелого, видит Люси, на коленях которой дремлет, наверное, тот самый мальчишка. Ее спина прямая даже слишком для аристократки, она бездумно таращится куда-то в пустоту, успокаивающе поглаживая мальчишку по волосам. На скуле красуется синяк, на плече алеет неглубокий порез: сопротивлялась, как могла. Они не связаны, и Дрейк поражается самонадеянности женщины, что стоит рядом с ними в странной одежде будто бы из звериных шкур, готовит что-то в котле, периодически помешивая. Костер разведен прямо под дырой в условном потолке, но все равно очень душно. Ее смуглая кожа блестит от пота, при каждом движении на руках проступают литые мышцы. На поясе висят два хорошо заточенных меча. Она удачно стоит к Дрейку спиной, поэтому он улыбается легкой победе и не замечает — самоуверенно игнорирует — испуганный взгляд Люси, когда появляется прямо за женщиной и тянется к ее рукам, чтобы быстро и почти безболезненно связать.

— Открылся, — слышит он и через неуловимо малое время проваливается во тьму.

Рассеченный бок горит огнем и жжется холодом одновременно: отрава. Дрейк шипит злобно, берет по кинжалу в обе руки: в левую обратным хватом; и выныривает из тьмы справа от женщины, чиркает по ее бедру, уходит обратно в тени и быстро оказывается уже за ее спиной, нанося еще один болезненный, но несмертельный удар. У женщины потрясающая реакция, но именно это и использует Дрейк. Его тело привыкло к нагрузкам — хоть он и уступал Гажилу по физическим показателям, — поэтому он долгое время может изматывать противника сериями нападений. А противница слишком внимательная, она пытается просчитать алгоритм его действий, предсказать последующее появление. Но во всем, связанном с боями, Дрейк не знает никого, хоть близко подошедшего к мастерству Гажила. Совместные тренировки и миссии редко приносили Дрейку наслаждение, а польза от них все же неоспоримая. И он не думает особо, для него такая битва как дыхание. Женщина же дышит все тяжелее, передвигается медленнее.

— Пора заканчивать, — шепчет Дрейк Люси на ухо, мысленно надеясь, что она не завизжит от страха, отдает ей один из кинжалов на всякий случай. Люси неуверенно сжимает оружие, в ее глазах горит уверенность, — буди его.

Последним подлым ударом со спины, Дрейк вгоняет женщине кинжал в голень, та оседает и стонет. Дрейк победно связывает ей руки с ногами и прицельно бьет по виску. Женщина теряет сознание, Дрейк мстительно пинает ее тушку под укоризненным взглядом Люси и не собирается оправдываться. Пошатывается, ухмыляется устало, сжимает одной рукой окровавленную одежду, другой — держит женщину поперек талии. Люси удивляется, как ему сил хватает еще стоять, подхватывает так и не проснувшегося осунувшегося мальчишку и тащит к выходу. Она старается показывать эмоций, хотя ее всю трясет, хочет сказать Дрейку «Спасибо, что спас», хочет сказать «Береги себя, возвращайся скорее», но выдавливает только:

— Будем ждать.

Дрейк переносится в форт с почти гордостью на душе. Методично перетаскивает бандитов на плац перед тюрьмой и, когда последние трое падают поверх своих соратников под недовольное мычание последних, кровью их главы отмечает на карте логово, ее мечом пришпиливает листок к двери и исчезает. Издалека наблюдает, как коренастый мужчина в форме выглядывает настороженно и зовет товарищей.

Бок ни на секунду не дает о себе забыть. В полузабытье Дрейк возвращается за Люси и мальчишкой — какая разница, как его там зовут? — и совсем не помнит, как тянет их сквозь мглу в поместье Луизы.

— Ты герой, — первое, что слышит он, когда просыпается, и морщится от слащавости.

— Прекрасный рыцарь вообще-то, — фыркает он, прикрывая глаза от слепящего света.

«Никаких больше прозвищ — она доказала, что сильная».

За открытыми окнами снова удушающая жара. Со двора доносится счастливых смех мальчишки, у кровати на тумбочке мешочек, в котором явно гораздо больше, чем было обещано. Хоть одна приятная неожиданность. Дрейк стонет притворно-жалобно, кидает в Люси подушкой, садится лениво, придерживаясь за бок, и чуть не падает обратно.

Замирает и не отвечает на объятия смеющейся Люси.

Но и не отталкивает ее, светящуюся ярче солнца.


End file.
